Mates Forever
by ErynMorragin
Summary: A sort of companion to my fics "Each Time" and "Peaches and a Chocolate Martini". Michael and Lucifer are in the pit together, what happens when mating season strikes. Also the real reason why Lucifer was cast out. Micifer MXM Don't like don't read May add more chapters if people want me too
1. Chapter 1

Michael knew the minuet both he and Lucifer were trapped in the pit that he was screwed. He knew that there was no way out now, and he knew that if he was around Lucifer when Mating Season hit that he'd lose the resolve he'd gathered over the past millennia. It had been years, and now it was finally almost Mating season, Michael had been keeping track of the time that had passed mentally. figuring out the difference for how long they'd been in the pit, in comparison to the time passing in the real world.

In the beginning Lucifer had Sam to distract him, then even after Sam had been saved he still had Sam's soul. Then that was taken. After that happened Lucifer turned his attentions to Adam. Michael all the while curling up into a ball and striking off the days to when he'd finally give in. Then one day Adam was gone. And Lucifer turned to him.

When This happened Michael curled in even more. He began praying again, hoping Lucifer would leave him alone. He was wrong. Weeks passed and Michael dealt with Lucifer's barbs and tricks. Lucifer would mock him and throw him around, pulling at his wings and taunting him with their past. Finally Michael felt his heat come over himself.

Wincing he pressed up against the wall, panting as his wings flared out and eyes began to glow. Panting he looked around the room and his eyes landed on Lucifer.

Lucifer had lost track of time. He never paid attention to it when he was trapped before so he saw no reason to this time. But he had forgotten that this time he was locked up with his mate. So when one day he felt his heat come on and his wings come out, he realized why Michael hadn't moved since they had gotten locked up together.

He looked over at his older brother who was clutching the wall and panting and he felt old memories surface. Memories he had locked up.  
 _"Michael!" Lucifer smiled as he flew over to his brother, lading next to him in their garden.  
Laughter as they hugged and kissed under the willows.  
Their first time together.  
Michael getting pregnant.  
Then the humans and Michael rejecting Lucifer as the father of his child. Casting him out and claiming that it was God's will. Hiding his son from him. Fighting him. Not acknowledging that they had had a son.  
Blaming it on Lucifer being to proud to bow to the humans, when it had had nothing to do with Adam and Eve.  
Then Years later meeting his son for the first time and finding out that his son was a perfect solider. But then wasn't. That his son was raised by Gabriel not by Michael. That Michael couldn't stand to look at him because he was too much like Lucifer. Blue-black wings and the ability to think for himself and understand free will.  
Castiel... Angel of Thursday... _

Lucifer fell down to his knees and looked over at Michael, his Mica... His Mate. Slowly he walked over to Michael, and bent down and smoothed out his wings. Then he walked away. And spent the first day away from him.

The second day he laid Michael down on a bed and kissed his forehead, whispering to him "I'm sorry... I forgive you..." Over and over until Michael cried himself to sleep.

The third day he told him he loved him still. He said, "I love you Mica. I love you now and forever. I always have I always will." And he held him as he wept.

The forth day Michael apologized for what he did. Michael told him how he was afraid of being weak. And how he didn't want to be afraid so he blamed Lucifer.

The fifth day Michael called him Luci. He said, "I'm sorry Luci. I love you."

The sixth day they kissed. Slowly, passionately, and with all their love.

On the seventh day Lucifer stretched and tried to walk around the cell, only for Michael to pull him back down and kiss him again. Confused Lucifer looked at his Mate and realized that Michael was on the brink. Sighing he leaned over and kissed him

"Are you sure Mica?" Lucifer whispered as he pulled back, looming over his lither more feminine lover. Michael nodded and kissed Lucifer again.

"Positive Luci."

With that Lucifer groaned and pulled off their clothes and leaned down nuzzling Michael's neck. Slowly he licked and sucked his way down to Michael's nipples, licking and kissing Michael's chest. Done he reached into his feathers and found an oil gland. Slowly massaging the gland he gathered some oil and lubed up his fingers, working one into Michael's entrance. As he did that he took Michael into his mouth, sucking and licking to distract from the fingers in the tight heat. Slowly he added more until he was sure Michael was stretched then pulled off of Michael's cock and slid into him with ease. Once inside he let out a low moan and waited for Michael to adjust.

Michael nodded once and Lucifer began to move, thrusting faster and faster. Groans echoing throughout the pit he reached between them and gripped Michael and began to stroke the other in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before they both came. Groaning each others names. Done Lucifer pulled out and curled next to Michael and pulled him into his arms.

Smiling they leaned in to kiss each other. Content at last. Tired, because even angels slept after sex, they drifted off to sleep. And as they were drifting they could swear they heard their fathers voice whisper- _finally_.

((OK this is supposed to be a one shot but I might add more if I feel the need. Like I might add two more chapters. Them coming to earth... having another kid... that kinda stuff. This is a sort of companion to my other fics "Each Time" - which is Destiel and "Peaches and a Chocolate Martini" - which is Sabriel. Those may explain mates and mating season better. If you think I should post more let me know. Reviews are love and always welcome. Thanks. :) ))


	2. Sorry everyone!

Hi everyone I know its been a while and a lot has happened. Basically I haven't been able to get back into Supernatural. I haven't had the time or patience and it just been far far too busy.  
To explain I used to watch this at a friends house and with another person. Well a couple years ago she went nuts. Joined a cult and said I was going to hell and ruined our friendship. Since then getting back into the show has been hard. Especially Since I have trouble watching it alone and my sister is already way a head of me. So no spoilers on seasons 10 up I'm partway through 10. I'll try to get back to it but right now its on hiatus. Sorry everyone!


End file.
